Destino
by ann.yuu
Summary: Repostada:: Sasuke encontra Sakura a beira da morte e a salva. Ela decide voltar a Konoha, mas descobre que está grávida do Uchiha. O que acontece quando, depois de anos, ele retorna para deixar tudo de pernas para o ar!::Sasu&Saku&Sai::Leiam ;3


**_Bem, aqui estou eu REPOSTANDO uma fanfic que num momento de master loucura eu resolvi apagar (apaguei a conta junto, também)  
E... como minha amiga estava quase me estrangulando na escola, pelo fato de eu ter apagado, eu...recentemente encontrei os arquivos nas minhas pastas de Fanfic (o.ó são muitas ) E... estarei repostando ela!  
Espero que continuem a gostar como gostavam antes!_**

**_Gomene pela loucura! ;D_**

* * *

Legenda:

"_Fulano ta pensando!"_

_- Alguém ta falando!XD_

_(n/a: isso aqui é nota inútil da autora no meio do texto, ok?)_

* * *

**Capitulo I – Não se abata**

Ela caiu de joelhos sobre o chão molhado pela chuva, suas mãos estavam trêmulas tentando estancar o enorme ferimento, suas pálpebras pesavam cada vez mais e a chuva sobre seu corpo parecia pesar mais do que de costume.

- Droga! – exclamou já não podendo agüentar seu corpo, este por inteiro estava adormecendo pouco a pouco.

Sorriu desconcertada, já não havia mais chakra, não havia mais forças.

E pensar que ela morreria de um modo tão fútil como este...

Sakura tentou acumular instintivamente mais quantidade de chakra, mas não havia nada, apenas um fio de força lhe restava.

- Tenho que... Tentar... Preciso de ajuda...

O sangue não estancava, o veneno que fora injetado ao lugar estava evitando com que o sangue coagulasse, ela se encontrava praticamente sem chance de vida.

Sua vista pouco a pouco começara a ficar turva, era um sinal de que o veneno já começara a espalhar-se para o seu corpo.

" Força Sakura" - pensava ela - "Você ainda é nova, precisa fazer mais coisas em sua vida". Mas isto não adiantava, pouco a pouco, ela sentia a força se esvair de seu corpo, pouco a pouco, ela via que já não havia nada a ser feito.

- Sou tão idiota...- ela dizia fracamente. – Estou morrendo... E a única pessoa que consigo pensar é... Nele...

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos da Haruno, era evidente que ela nunca o veria novamente. Realmente, ela nunca voltaria a vê-lo.

Fechou os olhos naquela clareira escura, a única coisa que não sabia, é que a alguém a observava.

**x0x**

Cheiro de comida, fora a primeira coisa que ela sentira. Não sabia ao certo se havia morrido, se estava no céu ou no inferno, só tinha certeza apenas de uma coisa: era comida, e ela estava morrendo de fome. Sua primeira reação fora abrir os olhos, mas logo os fechou rapidamente pela luz que inundava o que parecia um quarto. Ela tentou falar, mas sua garganta estava tão seca que saiu algo parecido com um "onde" extremamente rouco.

Sua visão finalmente focou o quarto, tinha um ar velho, o qual parecia não ser usado há muito tempo, mas de certa forma aconchegante, como se alguém morasse ali há um certo período.

Vasculhou o quarto a procura de alguém, mas ninguém achou. Encontrou a comida, ainda esfumaçando, sobre uma pequena mesa de canto, levantou-se rapidamente, mas parou quando a dor impossibilitou seu corpo.

Sakura olhara para baixo intrigada, havia faixas cobrindo toda a extensão de seu ferimento no abdômen e muitos outros curativos em ferimentos menores... Mas, quem havia feito isso? Pensou por alguns segundos, mas logo o estômago roncou, e ela correu até o que parecia ser macarrão instantâneo.

**x0x**

Ele voltara a abrir a porta do pequeno quarto, já fazia dois dias que se encontrava instalado em algum lugar, e dois dias, era muito tempo... Mas ele havia motivos para estar lá.

Desde encontrado o corpo semi-morto na clareira da floresta, ele ficara em dúvida de socorrer a garota, mas por fim a levara a um médico e logo depois tratou de encontrar um lugar para que ela pudesse se recuperar.

Deixou-a na tal pousada e decidira ir embora, sem deixar rastros... Mas fora isso o que ele apenas tentara, e dera a desculpa para si mesmo de que "ela estava com fome", voltando para deixar comida. Mas do que adiantava? Ele estava mais preocupado do que deveria, e também, cá entre nós, um descanso por dois ou três dias não cairia mal ao moreno.

Jogara-se em cima da poltrona e soltara um suspiro cansado, fechara os olhos e os abrira novamente, ela ainda dormia, na mesma posição que ele a havia deixado, seria mesmo que ela estava bem?

Levantou-se lentamente, a expressão imóvel estampada em seu rosto, aproximou-se de Haruno e a estudou ao longe.

A tigela vazia ao lado da mesa de canto chamara a atenção dele.

- Ela acordou?!

Voltara a seu lugar na poltrona, agora mesmo se estivesse preocupado com ela, ele precisava ir, não deixaria pistas para que ela fosse atrás dele, afinal, ele precisava cumprir sua vingança, não?

**x0x**

Os primeiros raios de sol invadiram a janela do quarto, alguns deles foram abatidos pela cortina que se encontrava um tanto fechada. Sakura lentamente e com um pouco de dificuldade, conseguira virar-se no futon e abrir os olhos. Olhara o quarto atentamente e encontrara aquele homem de cabelos negros, deitado na poltrona.

Ela piscou umas, duas vezes, não podia realmente ser ele, somente alguém muito parecido. Balançou a cabeça na esperança de ser algum tipo de genjutso e não haver ninguém naquele móvel, mas havia e era somente...

- Sasuke! – chamara-o ela.

O silêncio fora ouvido, apenas algum murmurar sonolento de "me deixe em paz".

- Sasuke! – ela voltou a falar.

Foi quando ela segurara os lençóis aflita, que ele acordara. O rosto sonolento dera lugar a uma expressão séria e imóvel.

Sasuke apenas se levantara, pegara os artigos ninjas a um canto e se dirigira para a porta. Ela ainda observava tudo extremamente aflita, seu coração não parava de pulsar.

- Onde você está indo? – perguntou ela. – Sas... – ela fez menção de se levantar, mas a meio caminho ele parou.

- Estou fazendo o que já deveria feito a mais tempo, e o que você já me viu fazer Sakura! – dizia ele sério. – Ir embora já não é mais novidade para você... só quero que fique aqui, o tempo que precisar até se recuperar...

Ele virara-se para ir embora, mas ela levantara-se bruscamente.

- ESPERA SAS...

Sakura parara, em pé, a alguns centímetros do futon, com um lençol a frente do corpo. Ela estava paralisada, levara sua mão à barriga e cuspira sangue, caindo em seguida.

O Uchiha a segurou antes de ela trombar com o chão, ela pigarreara algo inaudível, enquanto tossia mais sangue.

- Droga! Não podia levantar...

- Gomen... – ela mal completara a frase, desmaiara em seguida.

**x0x**

A noite já havia tomado conta dos céus, Sasuke estava sentado ao lado de Haruno, com a compressa de ervas em cima do ferimento, o qual havia se aberto novamente.

- Como pode ser tão idiota... – disse o Uchiha virando-se para pegar a compressa de água, pois a garota havia adquirido febre novamente.

- Sasuke... – exclamou a Haruno abrindo os olhos.

Este apenas soltou um simples "hun" e começou a limpar o ferimento para o enfaixar novamente.

- Sasuke... – ela voltara a dizer. – por que, por que Sasuke?

Ela segurara a mão dele, e ele voltara a enfaixá-la.

- Deixe de delírios... Só não quero que quando tiver chance, Naruto me mate se souber que você morreu e eu não a ajudei...

Ele virou-se e se apoiou nos joelhos, estava escuro, mas Sakura conseguia ver todos os traços dele.

Sasuke havia crescido, tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente, ele aprendera de todas as formas a ser superior aos outros, enquanto ela... mesmo sendo forte, mesmo treinando, ainda se mantinha inferior. Sasuke era um objetivo o qual ela nunca poderia alcançar.

- Me perdoe... – disse ela virando-se no futon, evitando encará-lo.

Este levantou uma sobrancelha e a olhou de soslaio, Sakura havia pegado no sono.

Estava tão diferente, mais madura, um pouco inconseqüente, mas ele sempre soubera que ela nunca mudaria a este ponto, sempre seria uma garota ingênua que faria de tudo e daria o seu melhor... A ponto de morrer por isso. O corpo dela também havia mudado, ele não pudera deixar de reparar, pois cuidar de tais ferimentos da Haruno era quase que impossível não perceber o quanto ela "crescera".

E controlar os hormônios a esta idade, era de certo modo, mais complicado do que imaginava.

Sasuke levou a mão à cabeça, desfez alguns pensamentos, será que estaria ficando louco? Voltou a olhá-la, o rosto dela estava tão rubro e os lábios vermelhos como um morango, uma bandeja convidativa a qual ele não poderia deixar de fitar, nem por um momento.

Pigarreou tentando dispersar tais pensamentos. Suas mãos estavam levemente suadas e o rosto... Pela escuridão era quase imperceptível o rubor em sua face.

Precisava controlar tais instintos, o melhor modo era sair e encontrar uma casa de "mulheres da vida", afinal, algumas moedas poderiam fazê-lo esquece dos lábios da Haruno por algum momento.

**x0x**

Preso aos braços e unhas vermelhas de uma das mulheres, Sasuke estava sendo afogado em carícias por esta, sentado a um banco acolchoado quando chegaram mais duas.

- Ora, ora! Que belo rapaz... – disse uma delas.

- Hum... Parece muito com aquele que Matsuri encontrou nas redondezas da vila do redemoinho...

Sasuke empurrou a mulher que já retirara sua camiseta, virara-se para as outras duas e as encarara.

- De quem estão falando? – perguntou ríspido levantando-se.

- De um rapaz, muito do ignorante e chato que minha irmã encontrou perto da vila do redemoinho, ele havia pagado para ela seduzir alguém, ou algo assim...

Sasuke tirara algumas notas do bolso e jogara sobre a mesa.

- Não comente sobre isso com mais ninguém...

Ele saíra do estabelecimento, agora mais do que nunca precisava ir embora, precisava ir atrás de Itachi.

**x0x**

Voltara rapidamente ao quarto. Entrara silenciosamente, parecia que a Haruno ainda dormia no futon, ele precisava ir embora, mais uma vez.

Pegara suas coisas e parara ao lado dela, ele precisava vê-la pela última vez, se encontrasse Itachi não garantia vida a si.

Sakura levantara-se e sentara-se no futon, tossira por um momento, mas logo se recompunha.

- Já vai... Sasuke? – dizia ela com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

O Uchiha largou as coisas ao lado, abaixara-se ao lado dela, respirara fundo e dissera:

- Não me siga... preciso derrotá-lo, sozinho, não quero apoio, não quero ajuda... de ninguém!

- Mas...

- Sem mas Sakura...

- Sasuke-kun... me desculpe, eu eu... sou uma completa idiota!

- PARE! Você sempre se humilha de tal modo, por isso não consegue nada, além disso... você está mais irritante do que nunca!

Ele virara-se para ir embora, ela segurara a mão dele e ele voltara a observá-la.

Ela ainda tinha o rosto vermelho, os olhos ago estavam marejados e seus lábios se encontravam deveras inchados, e mais rosados do que nunca. Sasuke não podia agüentar, não conseguia tirar os olhos dos lábios da garota, ele precisava deles.

Tomou os lábios dela em um impulso.

Deitara-a no futon, beijando-a ardentemente, ele não conseguia parar, era impulso, era instinto, era desejo.

- Sas...

- Não fala nada...

Este começara a retirar sua blusa, tomar a cintura dela delicadamente, ele a queria, mesmo que fosse o último desejo de sua vida, ao menos iria realizá-lo.

_**Finzinho do capítulo! XD**_

_**dêem GO! aí em baixo, que os outros vêem mais rápido e o resto da fanfic, também!  
Aháê! Quem quer dinheiro?! XD **_


End file.
